La Vida Es Una Pasarela
Para ver el resto de los Cortos Animados véase My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Cortos Animados. La Vida Es Una Pasarela (en inglés: Life is a Runway) es una canción que aparece en el corto animado de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks del mismo nombre. Es cantada por Rarity. El corto y la canción se subieron al canal de Hasbro Studios Shorts en YouTube el junto a Mi Pasado No Es Hoy y La Amistad Va A Durarnos Por Siempre y volvieron a publicarse el . El corto incluye apariciones humanas destacadas por Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Roseluck, Cheerilee, Amethyst Star, y Derpy en particular, todas menos la última de las cuales son parte de una ola de muñecas y también incluye apariciones de Bulk Biceps humano y muchos personajes sin nombre y las siluetas de la forma humana de Flash Sentry y algunos personajes. Sinopsis El corto comienza con Rarity en su área de trabajo diseñando algunas modas. En una secuencia de fantasía, Rarity modela por la calle vestida con su conjunto de Las Rainbooms. Ella les da maquillajes poderosos a Derpy, Cheerilee, Lyra y Sweetie Drops. En la siguiente secuencia de fantasía, todas ellas están modelando por una pasarela acompañadas de Roseluck y Amethyst Star. El corto vuelve a la realidad mientras Rarity acaba de coser sus modas. Letra en Español Latino :Rarity ::Una pasarela (pasarela) ::Eso es lo que la vida es ::Te digo una pasarela (pasarela) ::Porque en tu interior tu debes demostrar ::Hacia la lu-u-u-u-uz ::Hacia la lu-u-u-u-uz ::Una pasarela ::A mi modo de ver ::Porque en tu interior ::Hazlo hermoso ya ::Moda es una expresión ::De lo que es tu corazón ::No es superficial ::Para mi es irrefutable ::(Oh oh) ::(Oh-whoa-oh, oh, oh) ::(Oh-whoa-oh, oh, oh) ::(Oh-whoa-oh) La vida es una pasarela ::Puedes ser la chica ::Que tu quieras ser ::Usa accesorios ::Y te veras bien (pasarela) ::Tienes que mostrar ::Tu estilo personal ::Hazlo ya y al tu alrededor te sonreirán (pasarela) ::Puedes ser la chica ::Que tu quieras ser ::Usa accesorios ::Y te verás bien (pasarela) ::Tienes que mostrar ::Tu estilo personal ::Hazlo ya y al tu alrededor te sonreirán (pasarela) ::Una pasarela (pasarela) ::Eso es lo que la vida es ::Te digo una pasarela (pasarela) ::Porque en tu interior tu debes demostrar ::Hacia la lu-u-u-u-uz ::Hacia la lu-u-u-u-uz ::Hacia la lu-u-u-u-uz ::Hacia la lu-u-u-u-uz ::Hacia la luz Letra en Español Castellano :Rarity ::La vida es una fugitiva (fugitiva) ::Escucha ahora, de que va ::Porque, la vida es una fugitiva (fugitiva) ::Es hora de sacar lo que hay en tí ::Hacia la lu-u-u-u-u-u-u-uz ::Hacia la lu-u-u-u-u-u-u-uz ::La vida es una fugitiva ::Sí la miras como yo ::Convierte lo que hay en ti ::En algo hermoso ::Por la moda haz de empezar ::Tu corazón haz de mostrar ::Lo verás superficial ::Pero para mi es genial ::(Oh-oh) ::(Oh-oh-o-o) ::(Oh-oh-o-o) ::(Oh-oh) La vida es una fugitiva ::Aquí podrás ser ::Quien tu quieras ser ::Con un poco de amor ::Y accesorios también (una fugitiva) ::Con tu propio estilo ::Te haz de mostrar ::Se tu misma ::Y así te sonreirán (la vida es una fugitiva) ::Aquí podrás ser ::Quien tú quieras ser ::Con un poco de amor ::Y accesorios también (una fugitiva) ::Con tu propio estilo ::Te haz de mostrar ::Se tú misma ::Y así te sonreirán (la vida es una fugitiva) ::La vida es una fugitiva (fugitiva) ::Escucha ahora, de que va ::Porque, la vida es una fugitiva (fugitiva) ::Es hora de sacar lo que hay en ti ::Hacia la lu-u-u-u-u-u-u-uz ::Hacia la lu-u-u-u-u-u-u-uz ::Hacia la lu-u-u-u-u-u-u-uz ::Hacia la lu-u-u-u-u-u-u-uz ::Hacia la luz Letra en Inglés :Rarity ::Life is a runway (runway) ::Listen, here's what it's all about ::I tell you, life is a runway (runway) ::Time to bring what's on the inside out ::Into the light ::Into the light ::Life is a runway ::When you see it my way ::Take all the good inside ::Make it beautiful ::Fashion is a way to start ::Showing what's in your heart ::Call it superficial ::I call it irrefutable ::Oh-oh, oh wha-oh ::Oh-oh, oh wha-oh ::Oh-oh, oh wha-oh ::Life is a runway ::You can be the girl ::That you want to be ::With a little love ::And some accessories (life is a runway) ::Don't be scared to show you have ::Personal style ::Just go do your thing ::You'll make everyone smile (life is a runway) ::You can be the girl ::That you want to be ::With a little love ::And some accessories (life is a runway) ::Don't be scared to show you have ::Personal style ::Just go do your thing ::You'll make everyone smile (life is a runway) ::Life is a runway (runway) ::I'll show you what it's all about ::I tell you, life is a runway (runway) ::Time to bring what's on the inside out ::Into the light ::Into the light ::Into the light ::Into the light ::Into the light